You got serve the world
by TheePerson
Summary: street battle and breakdancing.


Tony Vue

Hour 1

English 

You Got Serve__2 "The World"

It all began all in one night after the "Big Bounce". We competed all over the world but lets not go there yet. Today's date August 5, 2008 three weeks until the finals of the world dancing competition. We have nothing left but to practice and beat the others to win there titles. We are the "Jam Kings" and we are the kings. Ding dong the doorbell rang. "What's up David!" said Marcus, "Nothing man I just came past your street so I was wondering if you were home so we can start practicing" said David. "Yeah, yeah let's call the crew and practice at the school studio" said Marcus, "That old junk place are you serious, I heard rumors that it was haunted" said David. 'Nah man I've been there back and forth dancing by myself, I've never heard any noises and it's defiantly not haunted" Marcus said. "Okay whatever you say man lets just do it" said David. 

The crew came and it was a friend reunion for these guys because they haven't seen each other for quite a while ever since the big bounce, they got popular and really busy. They were at the studio for five hours straight practicing and sweating the whole time. The night was done they had ten new routines and definitely able to battle against other crews.

The next day David went to the grocery store and heard some people talking about there crew and they said that they suck and were too afraid to battle them. David step up to them and said "you talking about my crew?" "Yeah, you got a problem homeboy?" said the stranger. "Yeah I do because we are afraid to battle?" said David, "Why?" asked the stranger. "We're afraid we might win your money and your crowd, homeboy" David said straight to there face. "Wow what big talk you have against me and my crew here, by the way my name is Justin and I not your little homeboy punk" Justin said in a strong voice. "Oh really how about we do it tonight then Justin?" David said right back at them. "Oh yeah we going to do it for sure little homeboy" Justin said happily. "Alright then meet us at Mr. Frauds warehouse, ten o'clock sharp and the wager seven-hundred dollars" David said. "Oh we'll meet ya'll guys there cause really you guys are going to get SERVED big time" Justin said. See ya'll later punk said Justin's crew. David immediately called the crew and they really wanted to test there routines so they were excited. The time ten o'clock, waiting for Justin's crew to arrive. "Five minutes later finally you suckers arrived" Marcus said out loud, the crowd yelled ooh. "Yeah we ready to win" said Justin.

"Let's do it" Marcus said, the music started. Boom, boom, boom, bah, boom the music went. Now they were at it, the crowd was going wild and it's hard to choose the winner, one of the popular moves we did are applejack and 2000's and other awesome moves.

Finally the time has ran out it's time to choose who's the winner. "Give it up for the Jam Kings?!" said Mr. Fraud, Yeah, yeah, yeah the crowd went after. "Now give it up to Justin's crew" Mr. Fraud said next, Yeah! "Seems to me that the money and the hat goes too…David and Marcus's crew the Jam Kings" Mr. Fraud said. Justin's crew were disappointed they went home and didn't compete no more. Now only one day left until the finals of the big world. The crew was ready but were they really ready? The next day was the tryouts to see if you were good enough. They went in the studio and performed there best and they waited and waited for all the other crews to perform to see who goes on to battle. Some how Justin's crew showed up and they performed. After the four hours of tryouts it was time to see who goes on. They had to battle it out. The first two crews were the Jabbawockeez and the Kabba Modern's. Jabbawockeez goes on. Finally it was there turn it was Jam kings versus Justin's crew and they were at it. The day was over the Jam King's went on they were lucky because it was a tie breaker. The next day was the finals. The date, September 9, 2008 it was the big day. They went there early and competed and practiced there. The were the best ones that's what they thought and finally it begun. Battle after battle after battle itself again. There was a fight between Justin's team and the Jam King's right after the Jam's just battled. Even though Justin's crew was eliminated they sneaked in and anted to fight the Jam Kings. They were punching and kicking and they socking each other really hard. The security team had to break it up, it took twenty men to break this up and before you knew it the Jam Kings were eliminated. They went home sad and angry they wanted another fight with Justin's crew so they stetted Justin up all by himself. They told him to come alone to the old studio and boom Justin came with other people. They fought and fought. Soon he police came and they ran away. They had to battle it out again. But the crewmates didn't want to, they know its not right to do this. So the rest of the crew was by themselves. They didn't really battled but they admitted defeat. They what was wrong and they stopped fighting but kept on battling. There was another try out for the final's they tried it out and they won! 


End file.
